Mew Cherry
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Crossover Tokyo mew mew & Naruto. Sakura is a 6 member of mews and she fell in love with her boss Ryou.


I don't own Tokyo mew mew or Naruto!

RyouXSakura

* * *

><p>Sakura ywan really wide, today is so freaking boring!<p>

Sitting in the airplane is not fun, it so boring.

'I think I'm about bored to death.'

**'Heh, your not the only one.'**

Sakura sighed and look at the window, there a lot, alot, alot, alot, alot of cloud today...again. Sakura was about to bored to death but stop when she heard a voice speaker.

_"Please put on your seatbelt, we're about to land."_

'Finally!'

**'I thought we're about to die of bored.'**

Sakura put on the seatbelt and look at the window with a smile on her face.

_"Okay now we're land and welcome to Tokyo, have a good day."_

Sakura quickly grab her bags and leave the airplane, she walk out of the buliding and look around at last she in tokyo.

**'Finally we're here, but seriously it's amazing that we survive from bored to death for 32 hours.'**

'I know, now we have to find a Momomiya house.' thought Sakura took out of the map.

**'Momomiya huh...what's your cousin name again?'**

'I think her name is Ichigo, but we're not really cousin, because our last name is different, I was adopt by the different Momomiya family. But my last name always be Haruno and I'm never going to change no matter what.'

**'I know, but you won't find your family with Haruno names.'**

'I don't care, even if I did find my family I'll never forgive them.'

Her Inner didn't say anything else so Sakura ingore and contiues with decration on the map where Momomiya house.

Half a Hour Later~

Sakura look at the house, it's vey nice place. Sakura took a deep breath then walk to the door and push the door bell.

DingDong~!

The door open and Sakura saw a beautiful woman, she had a red hair down to her mid back, ruby eyes, she really beautiful.

"Oh, hello can I help you little boy?" said Ichigo mom as Sakura sweatdropped.

Okay your wondering what Sakura wearing?

Well she wear a baggy black pant, a large white shirt but cover with a large black with blue strip on both sleeve jacket, a black sneaker, and a black baseball hat with all her hair in her hat.

And also why she said 'little', well Sakura was very short about Ichigo mother stomach well that's is why she's short but it's not her fault hmph.

Sakura clear her thoart,"Actually I'm a girl." said Sakura as Kaa-chan (It's better than wirte Ichigo mother) gasp,"Oh, I'm sorry it's just you look alot like a boy then what is it little girl?" said Kaa-chan again Sakura sweatdropped,"Actually, I'm 13." said Sakura as Kaa-chan gasp again,"So-sorry." said Kaa-chan. Sakura sighed,"That's okay anyway I'm Sakura your, uh cousin?" said Sakura still doesn't feel right but she doesn't know that. Kaa-chan eyes started to sparkle and smile wide,"Oh! You must be Sakura Haruno! I'm soooo happy that you're here, please come in come in!" said Kaa-chan. Sakura came in the house and took off her shoes, then follow Kaa-chan to living room. Sakura sat on the couch,"Sakura-chan, would you like some tea?" said Kaa-chan, Sakura nodded her head and Kaa-chan went to a kitchen to make a tea.

Sakura look around.

'It's a very nice place.'

**'Yea it really is.'**

Kaa-chan came in with a tray and sat down on the coffec table, Kaa-chan give a cup to Sakura as Sakura took the cup and drink in silent.

"So Sakura-chan how's your trip?" said Kaa-chan, Sakura sat the cup down in the table,"It's was fine, but I'm really tired so I haven't sleep much in the plane." said Sakura as Kaa-chan smile wide and stood up. "Well how about I take to your new room so you can sleep?" said Kaa-chan. Sakura nodded her head, grab her bags and follow her upstair and walk down the end of the hallway. Kaa-chan open the door,"This will be your room from now on!" said Kaa-chan leaving Sakura as she was going to make dinner.

Sakura shut the door and turn on the light, and soon with wide eyes her new room is...is...is...

WOW!

A light blue moon shape rug, a white curtain for the window, a blue desk, white chair, a white dresser, a light blue bed, a dark brown book shelf, and a mirrior closet.

Sakura freak out of this room. Wow how does that woman know she like blue and white also like moon as well. Sakura shurgged her shoulder and unpack her clothes and stuff. When she done, in her room she got her own bathroom which is good. Sakura took a shower and change in a p.j.

She wear a blue mini short, a white tank top and let her pink hair down to her waist. Sakura walk to her window and look up the sky, it's almost night and she really miss the moon already. Sakura started to ywan and walk to her bed and soon fell asleep.

When the sunlight touch Sakura face, she slowly open her eyes. Sakura stood up from the bed and walk to the bathroom and take a shower after that she wear a dark blue baggy pant, a large black t-shirt, cover X-large jacket and white with dark blue sneaker, and black hat with all her hair tuck in.

Sakura open the door and walk downstair then walk to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-chan!" said Kaa-chan put the plate down as Sakura nodded her head and eat her breakfest.

It's was nice quiet and-"KYAAAA! I'm gonna be late!" said loud voice. Sakura sighed, so much for a quiet and peaceful.

Sakura saw a girl with red pigtail, dark ruby eyes, and she wear girly outfit, a pink v neck shirt, a white jean skirt. "Ichigo! Do not leave until you eat your breakfest!" said Kaa-chan. Ichigo goan and quickly sat down and eat her food fast but stop and look at Sakura. Ichigo keep staring at her, "You know it's really rude to stare people like that." said Sakura finish her breakfest. Ichigo blink "Oh sorry, umm...who are you?" said Ichigo, Kaa-chan smile and touch Ichigo shoulder,"Ichigo, this is your cousin, her name is Sakura and she's 13 years old." said Kaa-chan as Ichigo shock, but quickly smile,"Well, hello there! I'm Ichigo and I'm 14 years old!" said Ichigo as Sakura nodded her head,"Okay, Ichigo why don't you take Sakura with you? It's her first time here in Tokyo." said Kaa-chan and Ichigo smile really wide and nodded happy. "Of course!" said Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly sat up and grab Sakura to the front door,"We're leaving!" said Ichigo drag Sakura out of the house and let her arm go.

Ichigo been talking about random stuff and Sakura ingore her, and look around, and Ichigo look at her watch and soon she scream.

Sakura cover her ears.

'Ugh! Can this just girl shut up already!'

**'Oh how I want to buy a duct tape to cover her mouth so I won't hear her annoying voice again!**

'Actually that's not a bad idea, remind me to buy a tape later okay?'

**'Okay!'**

Sakura look at Ichigo, she seem to sweating and scare of something or someone.

Ichigo shake her head quickly and talking to herself, Sakura slowly back away from her, Ichigo took her waist,"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm late for my work and your coming with me okay!" said Ichigo run as Sakura let her, Sakura flying like a doll with no emotion.

At the Cafe Mew~

Ichigo take a deep breath then open the door and-"BAKA! Your late again!" said said sexy voice

'Hold on, did i just-did we just?'

**'Yea, but seriously that voice sound really sexy hehe.'**

Sakura sweatdropped, and look over her shoulder with her tip toe. She saw a teenage boy, probably aorund 16 or 17, a blonde hair and really beautiful ocean blue eyes and-

**'OH MY GOD, HE IS SO HOT AND SEXY!'**

Sakura didn't say anything but shake her head, then and put her heel back to the gorund. "So-sorry Shirogane-san, I was just showing my cousin around here-it's her first time in Tokyo!" said Ichigo smile nervous as Sakura roll her eyes. "Really, I don't see your cousin." said Ryou as Ichigo step aside and show everyone her cousin. Sakura look around, there's blue one sitting there drink a tea, a green sweeping the floor, a yellow on the ball, a purple standing there, and there are all stare at Sakura.

Ichigo whisper her say something about change her uniform and be right back. Ichigo went to changing room. Everyone keep stareing at Sakura as Sakura sweatdropped.

"It's not nice to stare at people like that." said Sakura as the yellow maid with yellow hair and dark golden eyes run to her. "Hello! I'm Fong Pudding na no da!" said Pudding smile widely, the green maids with green hair and dark green eyes with glasses."Hello, I'm Midorikawa Lettuce nice to meet you." said Lettuce bow to Sakura as Sakura nodded her head. A purple maid walk to her, "Fujiwara Zakuro." said Zakuro nodded her head, again Sakura nodded her head. Blue maid look at her,"Aizawa Mint, but you can call me Mint-sama." said Mint drinking her tea. Sakura look at Ryou as Ryou cross his arms and sighed,"I'm Shirogane Ryou." said Ryou.

**'Ryou, so cool name a perfect for sexy like him!'**

Sakura sweatdropped and sighed, Ichigo came out with a smile,"So did you all introduce her?" said Ichigo as everyone nodded, "Yep! And he's so young! He's probably around my age! How old are you? na no da!" said Pudding. Ichigo sweatdropped,"Um,...actually, she's a girl." said Ichigo as everyone shocked. "Oh, then I can play a girl stuff with someone same age with me!" said Pudding again Ichigo sweatdropped,"Actually Pudding, she's 13 years old." said Ichigo again everyone ws so shocked. "Re-really? Then how did you get so short and I'M TALLER THAN 13 YEARS OLD GIRL!" said Pudding smile and dancing around. Everyone sweatdropped. Sakura sighed and walk to the back of the table and sit with her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand and look at the window. Everyone look at her,"Okay girls go back to work the Cafe will open any mintue now." said Ryou as everyone said 'hai' and went to work. Ryou sighed and look at Sakura, but something tell him that she need something. Ryou don't know what is it, but he know there's something in her eyes but couldn't see very well.

Sakura feel someone stare at her, she look around and saw Ryou stare at her, Sakura ingore him and look at the window.

_Neeeezip! _

Sakura stood up look around, she could feel something, something told her. Sakura run out of the cafe follow the sound, as everyone in the cafe look at the open door, then soon Masha fly around,"Alien alien!" said Masha as every girls quickly run out of the cafe. Ryou standing there, but soon went to the basement and saw Keiichiro typeing. "Keiichiro, is there something happen?" said Ryou but Keiichiro eyes wide,"Ryou, I think we have a new member." said Keiichiro as Ryou eyes wide,"What?" said Ryou. Look at the computer. "Ryou, she's a spiecal member." said Keiichiro as Ryou raise his eyebrow,"Really how is she specail?" said Ryou as Keiichiro typeing,"She can sense if there's a alien and she might have a vision that can anything happen in the future or past." said Keiichiro as Ryou thinking,"Ryou we need to find this girl, but we don't know who that girl is." said Keiichiro. Ryou look at the screen and started to think,"Wait, I think I might know who that girl but I'm not sure if she the one." said Ryou as Keiichiro stop type and look at Ryou with rais his eyebrow,"Really, then who is this girl?" said Keiichiro. Ryou sigh,"Probably Ichigo cousin." said Ryou.

"Ichigo cousin?" said Keiichiro as Ryou nodded,"Yea, we just met her a few mintues ago." said Ryou. Keiichiro began tybe,"Are you sure she's the one?" said Keiichiro again Ryou sighed,"Well she just suddenly ran out of the cafe and soon few mintues Masha said there's alien." said Ryou. Keiichiro stop and think,"Maybe she's the one, but what her name?" said Keiichiro. Ryou did't say anything, "Ryou?" said Keiichiro."I dont know her name. She didn't tell us her name." said Ryou as Keiichiro sighed and look at the computer,"Ryou! The girls are attack the alien but it's seem the chimera anima is in the park and there's someone going to staight to the chimera anima! Ryou how-" said Keiichiro look around there's no Ryou here.

While with Sakura~

Sakura look around and saw a huge monster, what I meant huge I meant really huge. The monster hand grow into a shrap large claws and started to swing as Sakura eyes close but feel someone arms around her.

Sakura open her eyes and look up it's Ryou, Ryou look down,"Your really light." said Ryou as Sakura realize that Ryou carry her bridel style as Sakura blush. "L-let me down!" said Sakura as Ryou raise his eyebrow and saw her blush he smirk,"Hm, let me think no." said Ryou smirk at her as she gasp. But the monster swing again this time Ryou jump from tree to tree while carry Sakura.

"I know I already say this but you really are light." said Ryou as Sakura glare at him, then soon the monster blow as the big windy came. Ryou hold tight close to Sakura in his chest as Sakura blush like a tomato, soon her hat fell out and all her soft long pink hair fly around. The wind stop and Ryou open his eyes and look down but he was so shock, as Sakura open her eyes and look at shock Ryou.

Ryou to him she had a long pink hair down to her waist, a myserious glow green eyes, a pale white skin-she's like an angel. Sakura blink and saw her hair.

'Oh my, where's my hat?'

Sakura look around and saw the monster coming toward and Ryou give her a locket as Sakura had a question mark appear top of her head.

"Fight that monster." said Ryou point to the monster a Sakura blink once, then twice. She look at the monster and she jump down the tree,"Let just get this over with." said Sakura, close her eyes then feel it,"CHERRY BLOSSOM MEMROIS SIS(?)!"(Is that how did you spell that?)

A glow white and pink cherry blossom petal, a pink petal on her both hands glow to white fingerless gloves, a pink petal on her both feet glow to white flat look like ballet shoe with light pink ribbion tie all the way up to her knee, a pink petal on her body glow to a white shirt with no sleeve and no collar with a light pink ribbon tie middle of her chest shirt that you can see her bellybutton, and a mini white short down to her mid thigh with a light pink ribbion untie on both each side of her short, her white ears came out of her head and a white tail came out, a black choker with her locket and her long pink hair with black and white highlights and then the glows slowly disappear.

And Sakura open her eyes and look down. She's wear a girl clothes,

or tranfrom cosplay costume?

Sakura sighed, and look at Ryou, Ryou eyes were really wide but he had a little blush.

Sakura look at the monster,"Blossom swords!" said Sakura the white glow into a two sharp twin blade appear her both hands, she began fight the monster, and then stop. "Blossom petal tornado!" said Sakura as the cherry blossom petal tornado appear and go around and around the monster,"White petal smash!" as the pink turn white smash down the monster soon the petal disapper and the monster turn back into a small mouse. Sakura weapon disapper, she slowly breath in and out. Ryou came down the tree and smile at her,"Good job Mew Cherry." said Ryou as Sakura look at him,"Mew Cherry?" said Sakura. Ryou nodded his head,"I don't know your name." said Ryou as Sakura raise her eyebrow,"My name is Sakura." said Sakura as Ryou smile,"That name suit you." said Ryou, Sakura nodded her head as in thank you. "It's seem like you are Arctic Fox." said Ryou as Sakura look at him,"Arctic fox,...I like it." said Sakura. Ryou clear his thorat,"Well we should go back to the cafe and see if the girls are there." said Ryou as Sakura nodded her head and turn back to her normal clothes.

At the mew cafe~

"WHHHATTT!" said the girls, Sakura cover her ears again, Ryou sighed."I said Sakura is the 6 member in mew mew, and her name will be Mew Cherry." said Ryou again he sighed. Ichigo smile wide,"That great! My cousin is a mew member! Sakura-chan my DNA is the Iriomaote Cat, I tranform into Mew Ichigo." said Ichigo.

Then Pudding jump in front of Sakura,"My DNA is a Golden Lion Tamarin, that's a kind of monkey I am and tranfrom Mew Pudding! na no da!" said Pudding, then Lettuce walk to Sakura,"My DNA is a Finless Porpoise like a whale or other sea creature, and tranform Mew Lettuce." said Lettuce. Mint just sit there drink her tea then look at Sakura,"My DNA is an Ultramarine Lorikeet like a tybe of birds and tranfrom into Mew Mint." said Mint, then Zakuro stare at Sakura,"Gray Wolf and tranform into Mew Zakuro." said Zakuro. Sakura nodded understand,"What your DNA!" said Pudding raise her hand up."My Arctic Fox." said Sakura as Pudding and Ichigo don't know that is,"What a Arctic Fox?"said Pudding and Ichigo. "Oh my god Ichigo, you don't know that is, I thought your were smarter than that I guess I was wrong." said Mint drinking her tea as Ichigo vein pop out of her head, about to yell at Mint but Sakura inturpped,"Arctic Fox known as the white fox, polar fox or snow fox." said Sakura as Ichigo and Pudding go 'ohh' as Sakura rolled her eyes. Keiichiro came in and saw Sakura he smile at her,"Hello, I'm Akasaka Keiichiro and you are Ichigo cousin Sakura right?" said Keiichiro. Sakura nodded her head and saw Keiichiro give her a bag."This is your uniform, you're going to be work here from now on." said Keiichiro as Sakura took the bag. Ichigo squeal,"I can't wait to see you wear a girl outfit!" said Ichigo squeal along with Pudding and Lettuce. Sakura look at inside the bag and raise her eyebrow, then look at Keiichiro,"Um,...does this uniform was a bit different form the other girls?" said Sakura as Keiichiro smile,"Yes, now why don't you change see if they fit." said Keiichiro as Sakura walk to the change room.

Ryou look at him, Keiichiro smile and chunkle a little.

'He's acting really strange today.' thought Ryou when he heard the door open the girls gasp and Ryou look at Sakura then his eyes wide.

Sakura uniform was bit different from the other girl, she wear a black and white dress down to her thigh, a black thigh sock and with brown boot up to her knee, and wear a high pony tail. "Wow Sakura you look so..." said Ichigo.

"KAWAII~!" said all the girls as Sakura blush a little.

"Ahem, okay girls go back to work the cafe will be open now." said Ryou walk upstair as all the girls went back to work.

Hours later~

Sakura walk upstair and knock Ryou door, but the door didn't open. Sakura open the door and saw no one here, but she saw the window open. Sakura walk to the window and climb up to the roof and saw Ryou lying on the roof. Sakura crawl toward Ryou and she sit next to him and look up the sky. "Is there something you want?" said Ryou.

"Nothing really, but I just want to know how did you find the girls that are mew?" said Sakura as Ryou chunkle,"They all have a mark." said Ryou, Sakura look at him with her raise eyebrow,"Mark?" said Sakura as Ryou nodded."Ichigo had on her leg,Pudding had on her forehead, Lettcue had on her top of her chest,Mint had on her back and Zakuro had top of her bellybutton and now you have the mark too." said Ryou sat up as Sakura blink,"I don't know where that is." said Sakura.

Ryou smirk and turn over Sakura as Sakura lying down and Ryou top on her, Sakura glup hardly and blush like a tomato.

Ryou smirk widen untie her chest shirt as Sakura face turn dark red tomato and feel Ryou finger touch her chest,"Your mark in right there, like the same spot Lettcue mark but a little lower." said Ryou look at Sakura in the eyes.

Ocean blue eyes met glow green eyes, soon their heart started to beat.

_ba-tump_

Ryou face close to Sakura face

_ba-tump_

Their nose touch

_ba-tump_

Their lip are close

_ba-tump_

Their lip close only 3 cm.

_ba-tump_

2 cm.

_ba-tump_

1 cm.

_ba-tump_

And..."Sakura-chan! It's almost time to go home!" said Ichigo.

**'CHAA! We're so close to kiss him and now she ruin!'**

Ryou sat up and Sakura sat up as well fixing her shirt, then look at Ryou who look up the sky. Sakura lean him and kiss his cheek and whipser to him,"I'll see you tomorrow Ryou." said Sakura stood up and leave. Ryou had a small blush on his cheek but smile and look up the sky,"See you tomorrow Sakura." said Ryou.

With Sakura~

"So do you like your job?" said Ichigo as Sakura look at her,"It's not so bad." said Sakura look up the sky with a smile on her face.

'I think I just realize I'm in love with Sakura/Ryou'

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! If you like this chapter then I will contiues! Please R&amp;R~! *smile&amp;bow*<p> 


End file.
